


Car wash.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Prompt : Imagine Dean catching you washing the Impala after it gets dirty on a hunt.





	Car wash.

Dean came out of the bathroom after his shower. He stood there in just his jeans looking around for a second. “Where’d y/n go?”

Sam looked up. “Uh.. She was mumbling about how you weren’t taking care of someone.. or something. I don’t know, then she stormed out and went back to her room.”

“ _What_?” Dean was confused.  Sam just shrugged. Dean grumbled as he picked up his bag and tossed it on the motel bed. He opened it and grabbed a shirt. He didn’t bother with shoes, since you were just in the next room. When he opened the door, he stopped dead.

You were in very short cut off jean shorts, and a tank top, barefoot. There was a bucket of soapy water at your feet as you leaned over the hood of the Impala, large sponge in hand. Dean let out a groan at the sight of you washing his car.

“How _dare_ he bring you back here so filthy. And he says he loves you. _Pft_.” You mumbled to the car.


End file.
